Juegos del destino
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: A ellos los tiene amarrado el destino ¿Qué opinas Amu?-¡Maldición!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Nueva vida nuevo compañero.

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS SSSSSSSSS

SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE MINNA

* * *

Había terminado la secundaria y era hora de comenzar una vida nueva en la que dejaría todo mi pasado atrás.

Les contaré un poco sobre mí; Soy Amu Hinamori vivía con mis padres, pero ahora que voy a ir a la Universidad Fortune iré a vivir en un departamento compartido. Estoy graduada de la secundaria Seiyo Elementary donde tenía muchos amigos como Yaya, Rima, Nadeshiko su hermano Nagihiko y Kairi. Como todo también tenía una pesadilla llamada Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Un ser despreciable, pervertido, amargado, frío y arrogante el cual ha sido mi compañero desde el Jardín de niños.

Cuando quise ser su amiga él me ignoró desde ese momento Ikuto Tsukiyomi es un pedante para mi criterio. Si solo estuviese lejos de mí, pero el destino se ensañaba con tenernos juntos todo el tiempo.

Ahora iré a la universidad y me olvidaré de él será todo tan diferente y pacífico. O eso pensaba.

-Señorita Hinamori esta es su habitación su compañero llegará más tarde según esta boleta-me entregó unas llaves y salió yo entré en el departamento que era de la U, yo quedé embelesada. En frente estaba la sala que tenía un juego de sillones hermoso color blanco que cuando me senté lo comprobé era totalmente cómodo y suave. Con un televisor hermoso y una mesa de madera preciosa. Atrás se podía observar un elegante comedor que en vez de paredes la casa tenía pequeñas columnas con verjas envueltas en enredaderas hermosas cumpliendo el papel del cemento. Las paredes del comedor tenían ventanas hermosas al costado donde se podía ver la universidad. Al lado en vez de paredes habían estantes llenos de cuadernos adentro estaba un pequeño estudio con un ventanal inmenso donde se podía observar hacia la ciudad.

Entré por el pasillo entre las enredaderas y los libros, se veía un pasillo en el cuál había tres puertas. La del centro era el baño, que tenía una bañera, una ducha y un tocador inmenso. La puerta al lado de las enredaderas había una habitación blanca con piso aterciopelado negro, una cama azul, los muebles eran negros, un armario blanco y tenía un lindo televisor del mismo color sobre un mueble negro. Tenía unos ventanales con cortinas las aparté y vi que era una puerta la que llevaba al balcón donde se podían ver los balcones de resto de las habitaciones de la U en medio se veía una piscina donde se encontraba un señor trabajando.

La otra habitación me gustó más su piso era aterciopelado de color rosa, las paredes eran de un rosa más pálido, los muebles eran blancos el televisor era del mismo color y el armario era rosa con rayas blancas y me dirigí al balcón de este que tenía una vista preciosa al lado se podían ver otros balcones también. Acomodé mis cosas y me acosté en mi cama.

Sonó la puerta y me dirigí a saludar a mi nuevo compañero cuando lo distinguí me quedé helada no podía ser verdad el mismo cabello la misma estatura era él pero, se supone que esto no debería de ser así-I-i-ikuto- se viró hacia mí y rodó los ojos.

-Karma-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No creas que para mí es un gusto Tsukiyomi-cerró la puerta.

-Estás enojada Hinamori-dijo y yo rodé los ojos, cuando estoy enojada lo llamo por el apellido.

-Y tú me estás molestando- él lo hace en forma de burla

-Si-pasó a la habitación azul y azotó la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa? no puedes hacer lo que se te da la gana no azotes puertas Tsukiyomi-dije y me dirigí a mi habitación y azoté la mía.

-Eres increíble Hinamori-lo escuché quejarse.

-Cállate no quiero escuchar eso de ti- grité y me metí en las sabanas esto era increíble, noo lo soportaba a mi lado en el salón no lo podía soportar viviendo conmigo.

* * *

Me levanté perezosa. Me estiré un poco y recogí mis cosas para bañarme. Cuando abrí la puerta alguien me jaló por atrás y me dejó en su pecho. Inmediatamente Ikuto entró al baño.

-Lo siento durarás una eternidad-cerró la puerta y yo enfurecí.

-¡NO! ¡TSUKIYOMI! ¡QUÉ CARAJOS! ¡DEJAME ENTRAR! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IKUTO!-Me resbalé por la pared y quedé sentada en el piso.

-SHHHH-tiré el shampoo a la puerta y él rió. A los 15 minutos el salió del baño y me ruboricé, la perspectiva de su cuerpo me sorprendió sus músculos me dieron de lleno en la cara sólo tenía su cintura cubierta sonrió y extendió su mano hacia mí, me levantó y me tiró contra su pecho-tu turno- susurró en mi oído. Me soltó y fue a su habitación. Entré al baño y me lavé la cara, duré un promedio de 45 minutos en el baño ya que me percaté de que se me hacía tarde.

-Lo sabía, casi una hora Amu-entré a la cocina y el olor a comida inundó mis fosas nasales.

-Huele bien- me senté en una de las sillas del comedor e Ikuto puso frente a mí un plato con desayuno.

-Como no salías decidí hacerte un rico desayuno-dijo con una de sus características sonrisas.

-G-g-gracias idiota-él sonrió yo empecé a comer el me imitó.

-¿Como te fue en las vacaciones?-me preguntó y yo dejé el tenedor de lado.

-Muy bien de hecho tuve la oportunidad de hacer muchas cosas-terminé y é me observó

-¿Qué?

-Nada solo que noté que es la primera conversación decente que hemos tenido en otras ocasiones ya me hubieses gritado-rodé los ojos y sonreí

-Creo que tienes razón-sonrió, asintió y retiró mi plato de la mesa.

-Gracias Ikuto. Me toca la cena-canturreé y el asintió.

-¿Estás lista? Para esta nueva vida digo-yo asentí acomodando los papeles en el portafolio.

-Si ya que contigo no será muy diferente ¿sabes?-sonrió y yo me sonrosé-aunque seguirás siendo idiota-fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza él rió-Amu ya deberíamos irnos ¿No crees?-asentí y me dispuse a irme lo esperé en la puerta.

-Vamos Ikuto- él se puso una de sus chaquetas y salimos. Bueno la universidad no será como esperaba. Intentaré de llevarme bien con él ¡Maldición!

* * *

**Hola minna espérenme un poco con el final de mi fic es que se me borró la inspiración si me pueden dar una que otra idea para el final se los agradecería miles.**


	2. Chapter 2: La U

Capítulo 2: La U

**Hola chicas….. Espero que les guste :D**

**Ni Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen…**

**AMU POV**

Salí con Ikuto del apartamento y nos dirigimos a la pizarra de lecciones. Miré mis clase todo estaba bien hasta que…

-Al parecer estamos juntos Amu-chan-suspiré pesadamente y caminé hasta mi primera clase. Seguida de Ikuto. Al entrar me encontré con varios chicos, que ¿Qué estudio? Junto con Ikuto estamos estudiando medicina y por alguna razón ambos en el área de la neurología. Algo me dice que é lo hace al propio (No me digas XD)

Me senté al lado de una chica rubia de ojos celestes, Ikuto se sentó junto a mí en otro asiento y a su lado estaba sentado un castaño de ojos esmeralda muy apuesto. La chica tocó mi hombro y sonrió.

-Hola mi nombre es Lulu de Morcef. Encantada-era muy amable. Extendí mi mano y tomé la suya.

-Hinamori Amu. Un gusto también-sonrió.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Osaka y tú

-Yo soy de Francia. Pero, vine a estudiar aquí. Eres con la primera persona que sostengo una conversación amigable-iba a contestarle cuando llegó el profesor.

-Buenas tardes alumnos mi nombre es Yuu Nikaidou seré su profesor todo el año lectivo. Saquen sus libros en la página…

Así transcurrió toda la mañana con dos profesores diferentes. Era la hora del almuerzo salí con Lulu al comedor e Ikuto al parecer se había hecho amigo del peli-castaño.

-Hola Morcef-dijo el castaño al referirse a Lulu.

-Hola Kukai. Amu él es mi compañero de cuarto, Kukai ella es mi compañera de pupitre-el Castaño me miró y sonrió.

-Kukai Souma, un gusto.

-Hinamori Amu, igualmente-Ikuto carraspeó.

-Ah sí chicas él es Ikuto-Ikuto desvió la mirada enfadado-mi compañero de pupitre.

-Si él es mi compañero de cuarto-él sonrió.

-Ya veo, entonces ya se conocían-asentí y él sonrió-Bueno entonces que dicen si nos vamos a comer algo. Tengo hambre.

-A mí me parece bien y a ti Amu.

-Sí, creo. Y tú Ikuto-Él solo asintió.

Caminamos en dirección a la cafetería Kukai era muy simpático. Ikuto caminaba al lado mío con un aura perturbadora rodeándole.

Al sentarnos Ikuto se sentó a mi lado antes de que Kukai pudiese hacerlo.

-Bueno Amu cuéntame de dónde eres-dejé mi tenedor de lado y me dispuse a contestar.

-De Osaka-Ikuto se me adelantó a responder.

-En serio-asentí-¿Y cómo lo sabes Ikuto?-preguntó Kukai.

-Soy su compañero desde primaria. Además he sido su vecino desde que nací-concluyó.

-Entonces son amigos-ambos negamos. Lulu solo prestaba atención mientras comía.

-Tsukiyomi es un idiota.

-Y ella una niña malcriada-fruncí el ceño.

-Tú eres un egocéntrico.

-Niña mimada.

-Ok, ok no se llevan bien entendimos-Kukai rió y Lulu solo sonreía.

-Bueno oí que había una fiesta esta noche ¿No quieren ir?-Lulu parecía estar emocionada.

-¿Por qué no?-me encantaba la idea.

-Por mi está bien-dijo Kukai, Ikuto volvió a asentir.

-Entonces que empiece la fiesta…

.

.

.

Llegamos a la fiesta era en la piscina de la U. lo debí haber imaginado al menos ¿no?

-Hola, Amu. Hola Ikuto-Kukai llegó al lado Lulu.

-Hola chicos-Ikuto siempre era frío así que no saludó.

Bueno que quieren hacer.

-No sé. Qué tal si vamos a conocer gente-opinó Lulu. Todos asentimos y nos metimos entre la multitud.

-Hola soy Utau ¿Quieren jugar con nosotros?-Nos preguntó una rubia de coletas.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-Kukai trató de agarrar mi brazo para llevarme con él, pero Ikuto me jaló del brazo y me llevó él.

-Bueno vamos a jugar a la botellita-dijo campante. Que no sea de besos que no sea de besos que no sea de besos-como no nos conocemos bien vamos a jugar botellita de besos y no de prendas. Hagan un circulo todos- maldición, me senté al lado de Kukai y la rubia.

-Bueno a darle-Utau giró la botella en medio del piso y el primero en ser marcado fue un peli-naranja-Bueno Kaoru eres el primero-volvió a girarla y esta vez le tocó a una pelinegra. El chico tímidamente besó a la chica que se solo se sonrojó-Bueno Zoey fuiste la afortunada-dijo la rubia en tono de burla.

Volvió a girar la botella y esta vez ella fue a la que marcó la botella-yeeeeeeeeeey-gritó emocionada, volvió a girarla esta vez calló en Kukai. La rubia sonrió pícaramente y se abalanzó sobre el castaño. Al separarse sonrió y limpió sus labios. Se irguió y volvió a girar la botella. Fue el turno de un peli-blanco-Ok Touya tu turno-la volvió a girar y volvió a caer en el peli-blanco.

-Bueno Tou tú eliges a quién besar-el peli-blanco miró a Lulu y sonrió-.

-La oji-celesta-se abalanzó sobre Lulu y la besó. Ikuto se veía fastidiado, no podía evitar ver al lindo peli-rojo de ojos esmeralda que me observaba.

-Bueno otra vez-Giró la botella y fue mi turno-bueno peli-rosa tu turno-Ikuto no, Ikuto no, Ikuto no. Giró la botella y cayó sobre Ikuto ¿¡POR QUÉ CARAJOS!? Ikuto sonrió por primera vez en la noche. Se apoyó en sus brazos y me besó. Era cálido y dulce aunque realmente fue un roce. Se separó de mí y sonrió.

-Sigamos-Utau giró la botella y esta vez cayó por el peli-rojo. La volvió a girar y calló nuevamente sobre el peli-rojo-Bueno Kei elige-me miró pícaramente.

-La peli-rosa-dijo haciendo que me ruborizara. Estaba dispuesto a besarme, cuando sentí que me jalaron de los hombros y me pusieron de pie.

-Bueno, nos vamos a dormir-Ikuto me subió a los hombros y se dio la vuelta, Utau y otros chicos no veían sonriendo, Kei no parecía muy feliz.

-Ikuto no lo hagas, ¡Bájame! Déjame ir ¡IKUTO!

.

.

.

Todos nos veían mientras pasábamos por el pasillo-me haces la vida imposible Ikuto-dije mientras me bajaba de sus brazos al frente de nuestra puerta. La abrió, de alguna forma me alegró que Ikuto lo hiciera, me estaba muriendo del sueño. Entré al baño y salí a los 20 minutos, Ikuto me imitó al salir entró a su habitación y azotó la puerta.

-¡CARAJO! ¡IKUTO! ¡NO AZOTES LAS PUERTAS! ¡IDIOTA!-entré a mi habitación y azoté mi puerta. ¡Estúpido Ikuto!

.

.

.

**Bueno abandoné un poco este fic lo sé... siento no hacer los capis largos pero es que las tareas no me dan tiempo así que espero su compresión matta-ne minna**


	3. Chapter 3 Un rival

**Buenas buenas, hm hm hmm estaba pensando (No raje) que este fic lo dejé por durante mucho tiempo así que aquí les traigo una actualización ante de hacer la de un violinista caza-fantasmas que se está editando, espero que les guste lo hice un poco largo porque me inspiré gracias por sus reviews así que no los canso con más, ah sí lo olvidaba, en mi perfil estarán los summarys de mis próximos proyectos, así que pasense un momento a partir de mañana Gracias a:**

**Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0: Como sé que quieres que actualice este fic, que aquí está… **

**Meicki-chan: Sabes yo también soy bipolar lo odio… es tan genial, espero que te guste el capi…**

**Siiory: Quieres ver a Ikuto celoso, acaso quieres verlo O.O? Pues te daré el gusto.**

**Bueno a darleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….:D no sé a quién pero vamos a darle E:**

* * *

-¡SUÉLTAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!— Ikuto tenía a Amu agarrada por la cintura para evitar que la peli-rosa entrara primero al baño-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ME SUELTES!— Amu estaba furiosa se notaba en el rojo de su rostro.

-No Amu, no— decía tranquilamente el chico mientras lograba zafar a la chica del marco de la puerta.

-¡ERES MALO Y ODIOSO, IKUTO!— lloriqueaba Amu— Esto no es justo— decía bajando el tono de voz y poniendo sus manos en el marco otra vez…

-Cariño, en esta vida, nada es justo— le susurró el chico en el oído chico retirando a Amu de la puerta y entrando en el baño, mientras la chica estaba empapada en rojo, ahora no del coraje sino de la vergüenza, ese susurro le había provocado tantas cosas.

Cuando reaccionó, enfureció…

-Idiota…

-Yo también te amo…

-¡AAAAAGHHHHHHHH YA CÁLLATE!— El chico empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras la peli-rosa lloriqueaba en el pasillo.

Lo que no sabía ella es que esas palabras envueltas en burla eran lo más sincero que pudo decir el chico en su vida, era cierto desde hace más de tres años, lo había guardado por varias razones, una de ellas: La chica lo detestaba. Ella quería tenerlo lo más lejos posible de ella, y él solo quería tenerla a su lado, por eso desde hace ya un tiempo, el chico empezó a acosarla en secreto mediante sus amigas para averiguar todo acerca de la ambarina. Sus clases extracurriculares, sus eventos, sus clubes, intereses.

Era un amor un tanto obsesivo, pero esa chica le enseñó amar y de una manera inmensa…. Mas que a nadie en este mundo… ella no lo sabía, ni se lo imaginaba.

******Quince minutos después*******

- ¬¬ Oh veo que ya te dignaste a salir—

El chico miró a Amu con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Amu, el hecho de que yo me bañe primero te da el honor de verme a mí en paños menores…

El color de la chica cambió totalmente y negó— ¡CÁLLATE PERVERTIDO!— Amu empujó con su hombro al chico para poder entrar al baño.

-¡Oye! ¡ ! Eso dolió!—Se quejó el chico fingidamente. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, al fin y al cabo esa era su labor en las mañanas, ya que la chica cocinaba en la noche

:)

:|

:O

XD

* * *

-La próxima vez que hagas eso te va peor, Ikuto.— el chico solo volteó la mirada, se podía divisar en su mejilla una marca roja.

**FLASHBACK **

Ikuto se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, miró el reloj y ya había pasado casi una hora, se secó las manos y caminó en dirección al baño, tocó la puerta y nada, la ducha se oía correr y la chica no contestaba.

-¿Amu?— el silencio volvió a ser la respuesta.

-Amu…— Insistió el chico, al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar, se arrepintió al instante…

Amu estaba sujetando su cabello en una cola alta, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una camisa formal manga ¾ color azul, que le llegaba por debajo de los muslos y su ropa interior, color negra, debido a la posición de sus brazos por más larga que fuese la camisa y por todo el humo que hubiese en la habitación se podía notar la parte inferior del conjunto de lencería que llevaba, sus torneadas piernas y sus demarcadas curvas.

Amu, para desgracia del peli-azul se viró limpiando el agua de su rostro con un paño de modo que no pudo notar al chico. Al estar con los ojos cubiertos tropezó estrepitosamente cayendo sobre el peli-azul; con las manos a ambos lados del rostro del chico y sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura del chico, él tenía sus manos en la cintura de esta, para que no cayera, sus rostros quedaron a milímetros de distancia, sus ojos se encontraron, el paño yacía entre el pecho de ambos, estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban. Ikuto reaccionó antes de sus impulsos de besarla y la agarró de los hombros y la sentó en frente de él.

-Amu— la chica iba saliendo de su trance— lo siento yo… yo— se escuchó un estruendo a causa de la cachetada que le propinó la peli-rosa al joven de ojos zafiros. La chica se cubrió totalmente sonrojada.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Te dije que fue un accidente y que lo sentía— dijo el chico entrando al salón junto con la peli-rosa.

-Un accidente ¡Entraste en el baño, justo cuando me duchaba, sabiendo que estaba ahí! Y dices que fue "un accidente"— decía la chica mientras se sentaba en su pupitre.

-Bueno, esto…

-¡Oh, peli-rosa!— la chica dio por hecho de que era a ella a quién llamaban por el mote— Te fuiste muy temprano ayer-el chico peli-rojo sonrió— Con las ganas que tenía de besarte— la chica se sonrojó.

-¡Qué lástima! Ella no tenía ninguna— contestó Ikuto malhumorado, el peli-rojo volteó su mirada hacia él y frunció el ceño.

-Si es así que la muñeca me lo diga de sus labios— sonrió pícaramente— directamente.— Ikuto apretó los puños.

-Emm, yo— Lulu trataba de entrar a su campo, ya que los dos chicos un peli-rojo y uno peli-azul estaban rodeando a la chica sonrojada de ojos ámbar, impidiéndoles el paso— chicos si se quieren pelear a Amu será en la salida ¿sí?

-Etto, Lulu— decía la chica que tenía sus ojos cubiertos por su fleco para que la francesa no agregara nada más embarazoso a la situación.

-Además el profesor está por llegar— el chico peli-rojo se sentó el pupitre al lado de Lulu, e Ikuto obviamente como el día anterior al lado de Amu en su respectivo pupitre.

-Bueno chicos siéntense— Nikaidou entró al aula— Shinjirou Kei-san póngase de pié- el chico obedeció— Él es su nuevo compañero de clase, ayer vino un poco tarde así que no pudo asistir a clases.— El chico sonrió y se sentó en su pupitre, cabe decir que un peli-azul estaba fúrico ¿No?

* * *

*****Hora del almuerzo*****

-Hey Lulu-chan— los cuatro chicos (Amu, Lulu, Kukai e Ikuto) estaban en la cafetería, el de ojos esmeralda estaba al lado de la rubia— ¿Qué tienen?— Amu estaba al lado de Ikuto, uno muy lejos del otro, ninguno miraba al otro y no se habían hablado

-No tengo idea de lo que tenga Amu, pero Ikuto está celoso— los dos chicos susurraban.

-Ya te dije lo siento verdad, conmigo te enojas, pero, si un peli-rojo te tutea y coquetea contigo, no le dices nada— Amu giró más su cuerpo y puso una pierna sobre la otra ignorando al chico.

-…— los otros dos permanecían callados— niña.

-¿Ah, sí?— por fin le habló— al menos él no entra en el baño mientras me ducho— Los dos chicos fruncieron el ceño sin comprender.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!— Amu e Ikuto se sobresaltaron al escuchar los gritos de los chicos.

-¿Cómo que entraste en…?—Lulu no terminó de hablar— con razón está furiosa, eres un pervertido.

-No te metas— respondió el peli-azul fulminante— Pero si te puede tratar de robar un beso ¿Verdad?

-Cállate, tú lo hiciste ayer— Dijo enojada.

-si pero no lo conocías—El silencio volvió a reinar.

-CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS— saludaba Utau que venía con unos chicos y Kei— ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— Ikuto respiró con fastidio no solo por los gritos de la oji-violeta sino por la presencia de su "enemigo"

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa!— saludaron al unisonó los chicos que se encontraban en ánimos de contestar.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

-No. ¬¬

-¡Ikuto!—Le regañó Amu— si al resto— dijo fulminando a Ikuto— no le interesa claro, Amu se deslizó de la esquina de la banca, donde era que se encontraba por su repentino enojo con el molesto pelo-azulado, quedando a su lado. Kei se sentó al lado de Amu, Touya al lado de Lulu y Utau al lado de este. Zoey y Kaoru se sentaron al lado de Kei.

-Gracias…

-Amu

-Ok, Amu-chan, muchas gracias— todos se sentaron a comer y hablar amigablemente, todo iba bien hasta que…

-Oye muñeca— Amu le prestó al oji-esmeralda de cabellos rojos— Quieres probar este yogurt— el chico tomó el mentón de Amu y vertió un poco del yogurt en sus labios. Ikuto apretó los puños.— ¿Qué opinas

Amu estaba totalmente roja, los otros chicos estaban tan sumidos en sus charlas que no les prestaban atención al desastre que estaba por ocurrir.

Ikuto estaba esperando que Amu mandara a ese cretino a volar.

-S-sí, está muy bien— dijo la chica algo apenada.

Ikuto furioso se levantó de la silla, provocando gran estruendo, todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¡Me largo!-dijo el chico furioso, agarró su chaqueta y salió de la cafetería, maldijo todo a su paso, se lo carcomían los malditos celos lo tenían loco, tenía ganas de golpear a ese estúpido peli-rojo y dejarlo inconsciente. De decirle todo a la densa de Amu. Decírselo aunque todo se fuese al carajo.

Giró al pasillo y subió a la azotea, empezando a tocar el violín.

* * *

*****Mientras tanto Amu******

-Ikuto— murmuró sorprendida.

-Déjalo, muñeca—

Limpió los labios de Amu con una servilleta— ahorita estará de humor otra vez— Amu asintió, era cierto el chico gato siempre estaba de malhumor.

* * *

***** Esa misma noche******

Amu terminaba de lavar los platos de la cena, Ikuto apenas cruzó palabra con ella en toda la noche, eso no era normal, al terminar se dirigió por el pasillo y tocó la puerta de la habitación del peli-azul.

Al no recibir ninguna señal de respuesta, entró en su cuarto y lo llamó.

-¿Qué?-su tono era grave, estaba enojado sin duda alguna.

Amu se dirigió hasta el balcón, donde estaba Ikuto apoyado en el barandal viendo hacia la piscina.— ¿Qué tienes?— se acercó a él y lo miró el chico la ignoraba— Ikuto, no me vas a responder— Ik-Iku…

-¿Por qué lo dejas hacer contigo ese tipo de cosas? ¿Te gusta?— la chica lo miraba intrigada— Si es así ¿Por qué?— el tono del chico era sereno.

-N-no es que me guste, solo es que lo que pasó hoy me dio mucha vergüenza Ikuto, por eso se me hizo difícil perdonarte.

-No me gusta que se acerque a ti— el chico se empezaba a sonrojar, no se lo diría, aún no— aléjate de él— es muy incómodo y acongojante sentirse así. No veas a ningún otro chico ¿sí?

-Ikuto, yo…— Ikuto tomó a Amu de los hombros y plantó un gran beso en los labios de Amu, un beso dulce muy esperado por el chico, que nunca había tenido el valor de dárselo, Amu tenía sus ojos como platos, después de un tiempo empezó a corresponder, tímidamente, el chico sentía como los cálidos labios de ella empezaban a moverse sobre los suyos, el chico se infiltró en la boca de la chica explorando un lugar muy deseado por el chico, el chocolate sabía bien, pero en los labios de Amu sabían mejor de eso no cabía duda, Amu no sabía que iba a pasar después de ese beso, acaso el chico jugaba con ella, será que se venga de que ahora Lulu-chan y Kukai lo consideren pervertido, pero ¿A qué venía el reclamo ¿Por qué el chico le besaba con tal devoción? ¿Por qué le permitía que sus labios se unieran una y otra vez? ¿Y su corazón? ¿Por qué latía así?

-No me digas que no Amu decía el chico con su frente apoyada en la de Amu— aunque sea mentira no me digas que no…

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa casi una de la mañana pero terminé :D Espero que les guste amé a Ikuto celoso ¿Y ustedes? Y ese beso… no lo tenía planeado.. fue expontaneo, bueno me retiro Besitos :* Adioooooooooos los veo en mi próxima actualización…**


End file.
